Gardien de la paix
by lolaxx08
Summary: Voici une de mes fictions. Qui sort entièrement de mon imagination. les personnages ne sont pas emprunté a un auteur. Tout à commencé lors d'un voyage scolaire qui se déroulait au château de Sedan. Le seul problème c'est que des le début de la visite je me retrouve plongé dans le moyen-age ou l'on m'attendais.. attend comment ça on m'attendais ! désolé pour le résumé nul.


Je n'en pouvais plus ! Daniel et Nathan ne faisaient que donner des coups de pieds dans mon siège depuis une heure et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. J'avais l'impression que ce voyage devenait de plus en plus interminable.

J'étais en seconde dans une petite ville de France de l'Aquitaine. Quand notre professeur d'histoire, Monsieur Kyoto, nous avait dit qu'on irait dans les Ardennes voir le plus grand château fort d'Europe, j'étais perdue. Puis, je me suis dit génial, on va enfin faire un voyage hors du territoire français. Raté, les Ardennes c'est en France les amis ! Moi, personnellement, je ne le savais pas je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Ardennes et encore moins du château fort de Sedan.

Nous roulions donc vers ce coin perdu de la France. Dès que nous avons dépassé Reims, il se mit à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. Et bien, cela n'améliorait vraiment pas mon humeur. Nous étions dans le bus et je vis notre accompagnateur se lever et se diriger vers nous.

Monsieur Kyoto était un petit homme à la peau mate et aux yeux en amande. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient regroupés en une tresse dans son dos ainsi que des yeux vert foncé. Il s'assit à côté de moi et demanda d'une voix inquiète si j'allais bien. Je le rassurais d'un sourire et fusillais par la même occasion Daniel et Nathan du regard. Monsieur Kyoto resta à côté de moi jusqu'à la fin du trajet qui dura en tout une demi-heure.

Notre bus nous arrêta devant le château et notre professeur nous fit descendre en recomptant tout le monde pour la vingtième fois. Il prenait son temps comme si ça l'amusait de nous voir sous la pluie sans parapluie. Les trois quarts des filles étaient toutes regroupées sous un parapluie minuscule, rose bonbon et hurlaient à chaque fois qu'une goutte leur tombait dessus. Moi, j'étais un garçon manqué. Même si j'avais le physique d'une fille, je me suis toujours comportée comme un gars. Mes longs cheveux blonds étaient cachés sous la capuche de mon sweat noir et ça me suffisait amplement comme couvre-chef.

La guide touristique arriva enfin. Elle nous demanda de la suivre avec un faux sourire sur son visage. On était à peine arrivé et déjà la guide me fusillait du regard, bien joué Lola ! Nous entrâmes donc doucement dans le hall comme nous l'avait demandé notre accompagnateur. (Photo de la salle des rochers) Je soupirais en regardant autour de moi. Puis soudain, tout se mit à changer.

On se retrouvait en plein air, je vis des hommes portant des vêtements assez anciens creuser la roche et d'autres, transporter des pierres. Je vis aussi plus loin deux hommes habillés comme des soldats avec des épées attachées à la ceinture. Quand ils me remarquèrent, ils se mirent à marcher vers moi d'une démarche lourde et rapide, une main sur la poignée de leurs épées. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sus qu'il ne me voulait pas que du bien. Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière et fermait les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, je me retrouvais dans la pièce où mon groupe avançait pour poursuivre la visite. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver les soldats mais, plus rien. Je me hâtais donc pour suivre ma classe. La guide s'était encore arrêtée et présentait une nouvelle fois la pièce. Je fixais la salle silencieusement cherchant toujours après les soldats. Mais, il n'y avait que nous dans la pièce. Je soupirais, soulagée. C'était sûrement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. J'étudiais la pièce un peu mieux. On se trouvait dans une sorte de salle où il n'y avait que des armures. Chacune d'elles étaient posées sur un socle et étaient éclairées par d'énormes lampes sur chacun des socles étaient gravés une année. J'aperçus aussi un ancien miroir brisé accroché au mur. Il y avait aussi une petite fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir une partie de la ville de Sedan.

Je papillonnais des yeux et me trouvais une nouvelle fois dans cette salle. Mais cette fois ci, il faisait plus sombre et la pièce était éclairée par une bougie sur une grosse table en chêne qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi un parchemin à côté de la bougie, une vielle chaise et un miroir qui était accroché au mur. Je m'avançais vers ce miroir ancien et je me regardais ébahi. Mes cheveux blonds était lâches et tombaient en une cascade de boucles dorées dans mon dos .Mon sweat avait disparu remplacé par une robe bleue que l'on ne voyait que dans les films historiques. Je me retournais et regardais par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à part celle des lanternes sur les murailles. Je ne voyais plus les bâtiments urbains. La lune éclairait des étendues de champs. Je m'effondrais contre le mur, le cœur battant à la chamade. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Soudain, un homme assez âgé ouvrit la porte et me fixa. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main en souriant

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Swan ?

Comment cet homme connaissait-il mon nom ? Je hochais la tête doucement en ne le quittant pas du regard. Il me sourit chaleureusement et me remit sur pieds.

-Allons-nous asseoir, je pense que ce serait plus confortable d'aller dans mes appartements plutôt que dans la salle des gardes.

J'hésitais, cet homme ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal mais, quand même, j'étais méfiante. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours su quand une personne était mauvaise ou me voulait du mal. Mais là, il émanait de ce vieil homme une honnêteté infaillible et une gentillesse incomparable. Je le suivis donc à travers les longs couloirs de pierre éclairés seulement par une vieille bougie qui fondait rapidement. L'homme me fit entrer dans une chambre qui pour moi semblait très ancienne. Il y avait dans cette chambre, un vieux lit à baldaquin couvert de peau d'animaux et de draps en coton, deux chaises et une table en bois qui était calée dans un coin de la pièce. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je m'installais et le regardais. J'avais été sage jusqu'à maintenant mais là, j'en avais assez.

-Bon, Monsieur ce n'est pas pour vous offenser mais où suis-je ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? Et pourquoi suis-je habillée de la sorte ?

Le vieil homme me regarda, s'installa sur la deuxième chaise et étala sur la table un vieux parchemin enroulé. Il me regarda, très calme et me sourit.

- Eh bien Mlle Swan, bienvenue au château fort de Sedan en 1612. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous.

Avais-je bien entendu ? C'était impossible je ne pouvais pas être… en 1612. C'était totalement improbable. Enfin… voyons, réfléchissons qu'est- ce qu'il se passe en France en 1612. Si ma mémoire est bonne je suis sous le règne de Louis XIII, Mr Kyoto nous avait parlé du duc Henri de la tour d'Auvergne qui est d'ailleurs devenu duc en 1605. (Oui, j'ai une mémoire auditive et alors !) Je me rappelais aussi que Sedan avait disparu quand j'avais regardé à travers la fenêtre. Il ne restait plus que des champs. Je commençais vraiment à croire le vieil homme. Je le regardais et lui demanda avec une voix légèrement agacée ce qu'il attendait de moi. Un sourire de victoire s'étala sur son visage et il tourna l'énorme parchemin sur la table. Je fixais le papier essayant de comprendre puis je remarquais que tous les traits et les formes étranges formaient un plan. Je me penchai un peu plus pour voir et il commença son récit.

- Il y a 100 ans, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or est venue dans la contrée et a donné au seigneur un livre magique. Elle disait qu'il permettrait à notre seigneur de nous sauver la vie dans un futur lointain. Le duc décida alors que pour protéger ce livre il devait le cacher de tous. Il décida donc de créer une pièce spéciale dans le château qu'il faisait construire afin de cacher ce livre et il créa une clé en or véritable. Quand il fut sur le point de mourir, il donna la clé à son fils et lui posa une énigme.

Le vieil homme me tendit un morceau de parchemin que je lus avec difficulté. Il finit par me le prendre des mains pour me le lire à voix haute.

**_Exposer au-delà de ma vie je serai. Facilement normalement vous trouverez. Mais seul un gardien pourra lire le livre des secrets._**

Le fils du duc trouva en effet facilement la salle cachée dans la galerie. Mais il prit peur et décidait de ne pas ouvrir le livre car il ne pensait pas être digne de ce trésor. Pendant plus de soixante-dix ans cette porte resta fermée. Mais un homme s'empara de la clé et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva le livre et l'ouvrit. A ce moment-là, le malheur se répandît et la maladie s'est propagée dans nos villages et tous les villageois furent atteints .Cette grave maladie commença à s'étendre dans le pays et dans nos rangs .En même temps, le livre magique a disparu. On décida alors de demander de l'aide à Dieu. Un ange nous a alors apporté une nouvelle prophétie.

**_Trois voyageurs du temps trouveront le livre. Mais seront trahis par la personne qui a déclenché la maladie. La femme aux cheveux d'or réapparaîtra et sauvera la contrée à condition que deux hommes lui soient dévoués. Sinon, le mal se répandra et prendra le contrôle. Si le bien triomphe, le temps ne sera plus compté et les voyages ne cesseront jamais._**

Voici mademoiselle pourquoi vous êtes ici. D'après Gabriel vous êtes la descendante de la femme aux cheveux d'or.

-cela ne m'explique pas tout ! Vous avez parlez de princesse ! Il n'y a aucune princesse…

- On dit que la femme aux cheveux d'or était la reine d'une contrée très lointaine et que sa fille unique avait disparu. Mais c'est seulement une légende. Je vous en prie : aidez- nous et je vous promets que Gabriel vous ramènera dans votre monde !

Ils voulaient juste que je retrouve un livre. Je ne courais à priori aucun danger sauf celui de me faire contaminer par une maladie qui doit sûrement avoir un remède dans mon … monde ? Présent ? Enfin passons, ce n'est pas comme s'il me demandait de tuer quelqu'un. Je soupirais, j'avais compris l'essentiel. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule question dans ma tête. Comment vais-je faire pour trouver un livre qui a disparu ! Je ne connais rien de ce château moi ! Le vieil homme semblait comprendre ce que je pensais car il me répondit simplement que c'est Gabriel qui m'aiderait à retrouver le livre. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un adolescent de dix-huit ans aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus marine entra dans la pièce avec un magnifique sourire. Inconsciemment, je me levais en le voyant, il me prit doucement la main et déposa un baiser.

Je me nomme Gabriel, ravi de vous rencontrer Lola.

Ma main se mit à brûler légèrement là où il avait posé ses lèvres et je reculais me cognant à un autre individu. Je me retournais brutalement prête à assommer cette personne quand soudain je m'exclamais :

-Charles !

(Quoi je ne vous ai pas parlé de Charles ? Mais voyons Charles Forst. Fils d'un millionnaire Français ? Non même pas. Donc Je vais vous dire Charles est le type le plus sympa que je connaisse. Il est séduisant, intelligent, sportif et irréprochable. Bref c'est le prince charmant pour les filles de mon lycée. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Moi, je le connais depuis que j'ai 2 ans et je vous assure que Charles Forst est tout sauf irréprochable ! Il accumule conneries sur conneries depuis ses 6 ans. Ses parents en voient de toutes les couleurs avec lui et ont même pensé à l'envoyer en pension ! Après je peux vous assurer qu'il est sportif… enfin autant que moi en tout cas. Moi, je pratique trois sports. Le Karaté, l'escrime et la course à pieds. Mais ce ne sont que les sports que j'ai commencé cette année, j'en ai pratiqué bien d'autres. Et on peut dire que dans les clubs où nous sommes c'est toujours la guerre. Oui la guerre ! Parce que Charles et moi dans la même pièce ça tourne vite à la compétition ! Après tout, on est au même niveau, on veut toujours savoir qui est le plus fort d'entre nous. Bref Charles c'est mon rival et mon meilleur ami en même temps. Oui, on peut dire ça parce que Charles a beau être populaire auprès des filles il est détesté de la gente masculine et moi à l'inverse je suis adorée par les gars et détestée par les filles. Alors on s'entend super bien. Bon, revenons à nos moutons maintenant que vous savez qui est Charles).

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis reporta son regard vers le vieil homme dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom .Puis, il dit d'une voix ironique mais assez colérique quand même.

Gilsbon, ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais j'attendais des guerriers et je me retrouve avec un blondinet et une femme bonne à faire la vaisselle dans les cuisines !

Là, j'étais... vexée, extrêmement vexée même. Non mais, une femme bonne à faire la vaisselle dans les cuisines, mais pour qui il se prend ce gars ! (oui, j'ai repris conscience que nous étions au moyen âge et que Charles n'était pas encore né. Et puis, Charles me traite avec respect ! ) Je crois qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais plus moi-même. Un démon avait pris possession de mon corps car quand je me réveillais j'avais le sosie de Charles à mes pieds allongé dans une position très inconfortable .Moi, un genou dans son dos et son bras tordu par ma main bloquée devant mon genou. Enfin, il ne pouvait plus lever le petit doigt, il me jetait un regard noir en essayant de se libérer mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa douleur. C'est Gabriel qui me souleva par la taille et me remit sur mes pieds permettant à ce gars de se relever en massant son bras douloureux. Je souris sadiquement et me libérais de l'emprise du blond avant de me rasseoir, comme si de rien n'était, sur la chaise. J'étais très fière de moi. Le sosie de Charles tourna la tête vers le vieil homme m'ignorant totalement. (C'est que Monsieur a sa fierté et se faire battre par une femme ce n'est pas son truc on dirait.) Oups, j'ai loupé une partie de ce qu'il disait mais on dirait qu'il parlait de moi vu qu'ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire. C'est Gabriel qui me parla d'une voix pleine de regret.

-Excusez-nous Lola, c'est que Charles a l'habitude d'avoir des dames de cour à ses côtés et non des femmes qui sont si indépendantes.

Une femme indépendante ? Donc, Monsieur je critique tout le monde s'appelle aussi Charles quelle coïncidence.

-Je pense comprendre… Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais le vieux tu ne devais pas répondre à ma question qui a été interrompu par ce petit malentendu.

- Hum le vieux ? murmura-t-il en me haussant un sourcil mais il ne dit rien et continua. Oui, vous allez voyager dans le temps en 1941. C'est à ce moment-là que d'après Gabriel ils ont retrouvés le livre.

Je me mis à rire. Mais à rire nerveusement, 1941 la France est sous domination allemande et les Ardennes se situent en plein dedans. Il voulait nous envoyer en plein dans la seconde guerre mondiale ! J'étais absolument mal barrée mais c'était le seul moyen de me ramener à mon époque. Je me reprends et remarque qu'ils me regardaient tous sauf Gabriel qui déposa un énorme sac en toile sur la table. Charles se tournait vers le vieil homme et lui parlait dans une langue qui ressemblait au latin. Je ne connais pas couramment cette langue donc je ne comprenais que quelques mots qui étaient fille, voyage, non, pourquoi elle. Ça résumait la situation. Ce mec ne voulait pas que je vienne parce que je lui avais mis une raclée. Pourquoi les hommes ont cette *** de fierté.

Gabriel mit fin à leur conversation en un seul mot. Il sortit de son sac deux uniformes de soldat masculin et un uniforme féminin et enfin les brassards rouges vifs avec les croix gammées. Il nous fixa et dit d'une voix autoritaire.

-Voilà le plan. Lola prendra la place d'Elana, la fille du général qui se trouve dans le château à cette époque. Il la convoquera à dix heures précises dans son bureau et lui donnera le livre. Ensuite, à dix heures vingt on sortira du bureau. Il va y avoir une explosion provoquée par les civils à dix heures vingt-cinq où Elana est sensée mourir. On partira quelques secondes avant l'explosion pour ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Est- ce clair ou faut-il que je me répète ?

- juste une question on est obligé de laisser cette fille se faire tuer par l'explosion ? Demandais-je un peu agacée. Ce n'était pas trop mon genre d'emprunter l'identité de quelqu'un et de laisser cette personne mourir dans une explosion pendant que moi je pouvais m'enfuir avec facilité. Charles me lança un regard noir.

- On n'est pas là pour la charité. Cette fille devait mourir de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait gêner ce plan.

- Ce qui me gêne c'est que l'on pourrait sauver une fille et que vous allez la laisser mourir ! Moi je viens d'un monde civilisé où on essaie de sauver le plus de vies possibles pas d'en tuer pour rien Monsieur je sais tout !

Gabriel soupira d'agacement et coupa Charles avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Lola on ne peut pas changer le passé. On va juste récupérer ce livre et on ne fera rien d'autre qui pourrait compromettre le futur.

-En allant récupérer ce livre on change bien le passé non ? Répliquai-je.

- Pas vraiment, le livre est détruit dans l'explosion donc on sauve juste une relique pour une noble cause. On ne va pas discuter pendant des heures Lola va te changer, on part dans quelques minutes, conclut finalement Gabriel en me tendant l'uniforme féminin. A contre cœur j'abandonnais et prit l'uniforme un peu violemment en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain du vieil homme. Apres une dizaine de minutes, j'appelai Gabriel au secours. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever la robe que je portais sur le dos. Et c'était le seul mec en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries. Apres m'avoir légèrement aidé, il repartit en me laissant seule. Je mis à peine dix minutes pour enfilé l'uniforme, attacher mes cheveux et ressortir de la salle de bain. Charles et Gabriel avaient déjà enfilé leurs tenues et se fixaient silencieux. Le vieil homme était à moitié endormi sur la table et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ma présence. Je toussotais un peu faisant sursauter le vieux et Charles. Gabriel se contenta de tourner la tête vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu es parfaite Lola. Bon, il va bientôt être sept heures. Normalement, Elana doit rester toute la matinée dans sa chambre avec son garde. Tu resteras avec Charles jusqu'à l'heure du RDV avec ton père.

Charles soupira et je fis de même, déprimée. J'allais devoir rester trois heures avec lui sans Gabriel pour nous arbitrer. Gabriel me fit un sourire rassurant et regarda encore une fois la vieille pendule que je venais à peine de remarquer. Il me tendit la main et je la saisis sans aucune hésitation. J'avais parfaitement confiance en lui. Charles mit un peu plus de temps avant de saisir la main de Gabriel. Il me regarda et murmura un : attention ça va secouer. Je le regardais au début sans comprendre et j'eus l'étrange impression d'avoir plongé dans une piscine et de me faire comprimer. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer ni à bouger et j'avais un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts. Puis ce fut à nouveau le trou noir. J'avais beau avoir les yeux grands ouverts, tout était noir et j'avais l'impression que mon corps tournait sur lui-même. Je fus prise d'un haut de cœur mais je me retins de vomir et je fermais les yeux. Quand je pus à nouveau respirer normalement, je rouvris mes yeux doucement. J'étais assise sur le sol complètement essoufflée comme si j'avais couru le marathon, l'esprit encore secoué. Je remarquais alors que Charles était allongé près de moi le regard vide fixant le plafond, lui aussi était complètement essoufflé. Il tourna la tête vers moi le regard encore un peu flou et s'assit lentement. Moi ma tête avait déjà cessé de tourner. Je restais quand même assise un petit moment pour me stabiliser. Charles, lui, se mit tout de suite debout et chancela un peu avant de se stabiliser complétement sur ses deux pieds puis il me tendit la main. Je le regardais légèrement surprise et ne réagis pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et baissa sa main s'installant dans un fauteuil en cuir. Je me levais donc seule et étudiais ce nouvel environnement. On se trouvait dans une grande pièce avec un énorme lit avec des draps en coton. De grands rideaux blancs étaient pendus près des fenêtres et deux fauteuils étaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une commode en bois et une coiffeuse ainsi qu'une grande armoire. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans la vielle chambre de ma grand-mère sauf que les murs étaient en pierre. Gabriel était debout prêt de la fenêtre.

-Je vous laisse, rappeler-vous, vous devez être prêt à dix heures moins dix, maximum. Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même. Je vérifie juste que le livre est toujours à sa place.

Gabriel quitta donc la pièce me laissant seul avec le pire crétin de l'histoire. Apres une dizaine de minutes à rester debout et à attendre, je décidais de m'assoir dans le lit et de lire un des livres d'Elana qui semblait être en français. Je sentais tous mes mouvements suivis par le regard de Charles et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Je détestais que l'on me fixe comme si j'étais une bête curieuse et s'il continuait, il était certain qu'il recevrait un coup de poing dans le nez ! Une heure due s'écouler dans le silence total et j'étais presque au milieu de ma « passionnante » lecture quand je fus interrompu par un raclement de gorge de la part de « mon garde ». Je pris tout mon temps pour fermer mon livre et lever la tête vers lui avec l'un de mes plus beaux faux sourire. Il me regarda légèrement agacé prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un sot. Je ne voulais point vous vexer mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des femmes aussi braves et puissantes que vous.

Je le fixai quelques secondes et me tordit de rire sur le lit. Je savais qu'il était devenu rouge de colère ou de honte et qu'il avait baissé les yeux à ma réaction. Je ne l'avais pas blessé quand même ? Je m'arrêtais, me rassit et le regarda. Si, je l'avais blessé. Je me levai et tapotai son épaule doucement en lui souriant.

-Excuses acceptées, Charles. Mais arrête de me parler comme ça et considère moi plutôt comme un garçon.

Il leva la tête vers moi et me fit pour la première fois un vrai sourire. Je soupirais rassuré je m'installais dans le fauteuil à coter de lui. Il commença alors à me parler un peu de lui me posant des questions sur moi, ma vie. Il semblait impressionné par tout ce que je lui disais.

Et puis, trop rapidement, Gabriel arriva et notre mission revint dans mon esprit. On mit quelques minutes avant de partir dans l'immense couloir du château sous le regard attentif mais respectueux des soldats nazi que l'on croisait. Pendant le chemin, j'entendis des hurlements de douleur et de peur venant de pièce avoisinante. Mon cœur se serra et une haine énorme commençait à naitre en moi. Gabriel s'arrêta donc dans un immense couloir. Je sus immédiatement que je me trouvais dans la galerie du prince réaménagé façon nazi. Des grands drapeaux de l'Allemagne ou encore avec des croix gammées. Gabriel frappa à une porte presque invisible et me fit entrer. La pièce était sombre et froide et me donna des frissons. Un bureau en bois noir était déposé au milieu de la pièce et un homme au regard assassin et aux cheveux blancs portant l'uniforme nazi était assis. Je sentis Charles me lancer un regard encourageant derrière moi. Je pris une profonde respiration et sourit en m'avançant vers lui. Le nazi me rendit mon sourire chaleureusement et me montra un fauteuil du doigt je m'y assis sagement et sans discuter. L'homme discuta avec moi un petit moment, m'expliquant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'accorder trop de temps à cause des rebellions de civils. Je ne faisais que hocher la tête et sourire à tout ce qu'il me disait. Puis, il alla dans un coffre et sortit un très vieux livre possédant une reliure en cuir légèrement abimée et me le tendit.

-C'est un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. dit-il d'une voix forte accentuée. Je souris et pris doucement le livre qui semblait sur le point d'être réduit en cendres. Gabriel me fit signe qu'il fallait que l'on parte et je m'excusais auprès du vieil homme et partit de la salle.

Charles me prit alors le bras et se mit à courir dans le couloir .Affolé, il était suivi de près par Gabriel qui regardait sans cesse derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? On arriva alors dans la cour devant le palais des princes, on fut encerclé par les soldats. Je vis alors une femme se démarquer des rangs, habillée d'une robe de chambre et me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, hurler quelque chose en allemand. Charles me tira par le bras me faisant reculer d'un pas et sortit un poignard de sa poche. Tous les allemands était armé de fusil et il voulait se battre avec un poignard ! Mais il était cinglé… en fait, après quelques secondes de réflexion je pensais qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce qu'était un fusil ! Gabriel, lui, était dos à moi. Je regardais autour de moi cherchant un moyen de nous échapper. Quand je vis Gabriel,il leva la main puis baissa un doigt... Deux… trois… quatre… au cinquième je saisis fermement Charles par la taille en le tirant en arrière et tomba dans les bras de Gabriel. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le paysage exploser autour de moi avant de me faire encore une fois aspirer.

On se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre du vieil homme. Sauf que cette fois, si j'étais allongée sur le sol, écrasée par le poids de Charles et de Gabriel qui avaient, je ne sais comment, réussient à se déplacer pour se retrouver au-dessus de nous deux. J'avais du mal à respirer et ils mirent un moment avant de retrouver leurs esprits. Ce fut Gabriel qui fut le plus rapide et qui fit rouler Charles sur le côté pour me laisser respirer. Je m'assis et regarda autour de moi. Cette fois, la pièce était plongée dans une faible lumière qui émanait de la petite fenêtre qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Gabriel me tendit la main et me redressa. C'est à ce moment-là que tout commença à dérailler.

Le vieil homme revint avec des hommes très étranges en armures noires, et mon instinct m'ordonna de fuir. Les hommes essayèrent de nous attraper et avaient sorti leurs lourdes épées en fer. Je me débâtais comme je pouvais avec mes connaissances en escrime et en judo. J'avais réussi à attraper un vieux mais solide bâton en bois qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce et je me défendais bien. Par contre, Gabriel était complètement choqué .Je le vis disparaitre dans un éclat lumineux puissant après avoir reçu une épée d'un des hommes du vieil homme. Quand à Charles, il essayait de se battre mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver une arme pour se protéger et il fut bientôt immobilisé avec une lame sous la gorge. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'immobilisais. Le vieil homme sourit malicieusement et dit :

Donne-moi le livre et il aura la vie sauve, enfin pour l'instant.

Je gardais le livre bien contre mon torse, tenant toujours le bâton devant moi. Il rit face à ma réaction et l'homme en armure qui tenait Charles serra un peu plus le glaive contre sa peau. Je vis alors un léger filet de sang couler jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de disparaitre dans son uniforme. Je serrais les dents et ma main se contracta encore plus contre le bâton.

-La… lâcher-le d'abord et je vous donne le livre… dis-je bafouillant légèrement. Il éclata de rire, et dit d'une voix amusé, ce qui alourdit le lourd poids que j'avais déjà sur le cœur.

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Soit tu me donnes ce livre et il a la vie sauve, soit je le tues sous tes yeux et ce sera ta faute !

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple, ce livre m'offre la possibilité de tous vous écraser et de devenir la personne la plus puissante du monde, je ne vais surement pas laisser passer une si belle occasion pour des misérables paysans qui ne valent pas mieux les uns les autres !

Je vis tout le corps de Charles se contracter de colère, son regard était déterminé et semblait me dire de partir avec le livre en le laissant là. Je savais que l'image que l'on voyait à l'extérieur était celle d'une personne calme avec un sourire sadique sur le visage et un regard noir. Mais à l'intérieur j'étais complétementeffrayée, bouleversée. Je sentis alors un briquet dans la petite poche que j'avais dans ma veste de nazi. J'envoyais le bâton dans le dernier garde qui me menaçait d'une épée et saisit le briquet plaçant le livre au-dessus. Le vieil homme éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que j'actionne l'objet qui émît une magnifique flamme bleu. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et une expression de peur envahit son visage. Je souris et reprit :

On change de menace. Lâcher-le ou je brule ce livre, il parait qu'il brûle super bien.

Le vieil homme fit signe à l'homme qui tenait Charles de le lâcher. Ce dernier se releva d'un coup, prenant l'épée de son « kidnappeur » et marcha à reculons vers moi sans les lâcher des yeux. Le vieil homme reprit en fixant cette fois-ci Charles.

Même si tu as le livre et la fille tu ne pourras jamais atteindre la salle et ton peuple mourra à cause de la malédiction ! Vous êtes deux contre tous les soldats de ce château et vous ne survivrez pas plus d'une journée ici !

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis de nombreux pas dans le couloir. Ce vieux ne mentait pas. Ils devaient être très nombreux. Je sentis une main congelée me toucher l'épaule et saisir l'épaule de Charles puis je me sentis une nouvelle fois absorbée. Quand je rouvris les yeux, on se trouvait dans la pièce aux armures et Monsieur Kyoto était penché sur moi avec un visage très inquiet.

Lola, Lola ça va aller, on a appelé un médecin.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté et je vis Gabriel caché dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il était très blanc et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté, m'attendant à voir le Charles du Moyen-Age, mais rien, il n'était pas là. Je sentais pourtant le livre dans la poche de ma veste. De ma veste ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais retrouvé mes vêtements d'origine ? J'entrouvris les lèvres et murmura :

-Où est Charles ?

Je sentis une main serrer doucement la mienne. Je tournais doucement la tête et j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux bruns et des yeux pers. Il me sourit et me parla doucement en me disant que les pompiers allaient s'occuper de moi. Je tournais la tête. C'était le Charles de mon époque, pas celui du moyen âge. Je m'assis, cherchant dans toute la pièce, un autre Charles mais, sans aucun succès. Je me levai donc, inquiète, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé le second Charles. J'avais vu Gabriel dans un coin de la pièce mais pas Charles .Et je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé, vu que j'avais le livre dans la poche. J'allais partir de la pièce quand je sentis quelqu'un me retenir. Je me retournais et découvrit le Charles de mon époque qui me tenait par le bras. Je lui souris, rassurante, et décrocha sa main avant de partir en courant. Je devais courir depuis un bon moment avant d'arriver dans une cour. C'est là qu'il était, debout, à regarder autour de lui ébahi. Quand il me vit, il sourit et marcha doucement vers moi. Je courus vers lui et le serrait contre moi. Puis, je reculais, gênée. Je vis alors qu'il y avait encore un peu de sang qui coulait de sa blessure je sortis mon paquet de mouchoir et essuyait le sang qui coulait. Il me laissa faire sans bouger. Quand j'eus fini, il me sourit et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Gabriel m'a dit que tu avais très mal atterri cette fois-ci.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. A chaque fois que l'on voyageait dans le temps, j'atterrissais mal. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il regardait au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec le Charles de mon époque. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire à part de me baisser quand le Charles de mon époque sauta sur le Charles du Moyen-âge. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la boue et roulèrent sur le sol en se battant. Pourquoi ça tournait comme ça ? Gabriel arriva et tira le Charles du moyen-âge en même temps que je tirais le Charles du XXIème siècle.

On se calme, Lola. Charles 2 et moi on va aller se changer et toi, essaie d'expliquer et de calmer Charles 1.

J'acquiesçais et tirais Charles un peu à l' écart. Quand on fut assez loin, je le lâchais et le regardais. Son jeans et son t-shirt étaient trempés et couverts de boue. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et dégoulinaient d'eau et, sur son visage on pouvait voir des traces de boue fraiche. Je pris un second mouchoir et essuyais son visage puis, je mis ma veste sur ses épaules. Il se laissa faire mais évitait mon regard. Je commençais donc à tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails, cela me prit un bon quart d'heure. Je vis plusieurs expressions passer sur son visage : l'incrédulité, la peur, la colère… Quand j'eus fini, il avait baissé la tête et il restait silencieux. Je lui pris la main et dit :

Je suis désolée, Charles. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y retourne. Mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que des centaines de personne, vont mourir si je n'y retourne pas. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Donc, je dois y retourner. Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Il ne réagit pas. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et commençait à partir quand je sentis sa main dans la mienne.

Lola… tu ne vas pas aller loin si tu oublies le livre. Mais je garde ta veste en otage. Comme ça tu seras obligé de revenir la chercher si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid.

Je pris le livre et sourit avant de partir pour de bon. Apres quelques secondes, je me retrouvais dans le couloir face à Gabriel et Charles habillés avec des armures. Ils ne me dirent rien mais Charles me tira par le bras jusqu'à une pièce. Dans cette pièce, il y avait qu'une armure. Gabriel et Charles m'aidèrent comme ils purent à l'enfiler et après une bonne demi-heure, j'étais prête. Gabriel nous expliqua alors le plan. Il essaierait de nous faire apparaitre dans la salle où se trouve le passage pour aller dans la pièce secrète. Il faudra ensuite que l'on aille jusqu'à cette pièce, que l'on trouve la formule pour le remède, que l'on arrive à ressortir pour le verser dans le fleuve qui alimente les paysans en eau. Le seul problème de ce plan était qu'on ne savait pas ouvrir la pièce secrète et que l'on risquait de tomber sur des soldats noirs. Mais, comme l'a dit Charles, on verrait ça sur place. Apres qu'il eut fini, il nous tendit ses mains et cette fois-ci on les saisit sans aucune hésitation. Le noir sur referma sur moi et l'étrange sensation reprit. Quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais assise sur Charles qui était étalé sur le sol. Gabriel, lui, était debout et regardait autour de nous. Je me relevais rapidement en aidant Charles à se relever. On était dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Un grand mur était couvert d'étagères qui, elles étaient garnies de livres. Il y avait un bureau et une armoire emplit de parchemins neufs. Charles s'avança vers la bibliothèque et tira sur un livre noir. Le mur pivota pour laisser place à un tunnel. On s'engagea dans le tunnel sombre et on marcha doucement. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait aucun bruit de pas. Charles et Gabriel étaient obligés de se courber pour pouvoir passer. Moi, je passais seulement en baissant un peu la tête. Plus on avançait, plus ça devenait humide et il y avait bientôt de l'eau sur le sol de tunnel. Je commençais à avoir froid et peur. Même si c'était un tunnel secret, Gilsbon connaissait l'entrée et avait dû mettre des gardes à l'entrée pour ne pas que l'on y aille. Je trouvais ça beaucoup trop facile. Gabriel lui aussi semblait avoir les mêmes pensées que moi car il regardait souvent derrière nous et sursautait au moindre bruit étrange. Je continuais de marcher derrière Charles suivi de Gabriel. A un moment, Gabriel trébucha et tomba sur moi. On s'étala tous les deux sur le sol mouillé. Quand je relevais la tête, Charles avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Gabriel aussi l'avait remarqué car il se releva en hâte et regarda autour de lui. Je me levai aussi le plus rapidement possible et regardai autour de moi, cherchant Charles du regard .Je fis quelques pas devant et je ne sentis plus rien sous mes pieds j'étais dans le vide. Je sentis mon corps tomber. J'essayais de me raccrocher à la paroi sans succès en appelant Gabriel à l'aide. Quand j'atterris au fond, ma cheville plia sous mon poids et je m'effondrai par terre. Une douleur commença à apparaître au niveau de ma cheville. Je levai la tête et vis Gabriel, penché en avant, me regarder.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? J'arrive, j'ai une corde avec moi.

Puis il disparut. Je m'assis et me recula jusqu'à toucher la paroi humide. J'aperçus le bout d'une corde tombée près de moi et des bruits me disant que Gabriel commençait à me rejoindre. Je restais assise à attendre, respirant profondément, j'avais vraiment eu peur. Mais bon, j'étais entière c'était déjà bien. J'essayais donc de me relever et la douleur de ma cheville s'accrut. Je fis un pas en arrière et me rattrapa contre le mur. Gabriel arriva enfin et me regarda soupçonneux. Puis il se mit à regarder autour de lui et à palper les murs.

-Il n'y a qu'un passage et il est sous le tunnel où nous sommes. C'est sûrement un cul de sac. Mais où est passé Charles …

Je levai la tête vers le plafond en entendant des bruits de pas. Je vis alors la tête de Charles apparaître.

Hé remontez, vous vous êtes trompés de chemin.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir, rassuré de le voir entier, et me tendis la corde. Après quelques secondes, je saisis la corde et commença à grimper. Ma cheville me faisait souffrir de plus en plus à chacun de mes mouvements. Gabriel, lui, me suivait de près dans la remontée. Quand je fus enfin en haut, Charles nous montra une échelle en corde presque invisible et commença à grimper. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour souffler et fit le vide dans mon esprit pour me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Je fus la deuxième à monter et je sentis que mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus lents. A chaque pas, ma cheville protestait et une onde de douleur puissante me traversait. Je commençais à ne plus savoir ce que je faisais et, alors que j'allais arriver près du bord, mon corps céda et je commençais à tomber. La main de Gabriel passa dans mon dos et me plaqua contre la paroi. En même temps, Charles avait agrippé ma main et me tirait vers le haut. Je me retrouvais donc une nouvelle fois allongée sur le sol, la respiration saccadée. Charles aida Gabriel à monter et tira l'échelle vers le haut. Pendant ce temps Gabriel s'approcha de moi et m'enleva ma chaussure. Il tourna légèrement ma cheville et un gémissement de douleur traversa mes lèvres. Je regardais les dégâts et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ma cheville était très gonflée et commençait à devenir bleu.

- Au mieux c'est foulé, au pire c'est cassé. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas marcher. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Charles se débrouille beaucoup mieux au combat que moi.

Je hochai la tête en restant silencieuse. Charles soupira et commença à avancer sans me regarder une seule fois. Gabriel me mit sur son dos et suivit Charles. Je posais mon tête contre l'épaule de Gabriel et commençait à somnoler. Quand Gabriel s'arrêta je me réveillai et regardait autour de moi. On se trouvait dans une immense pièce circulaire. Les murs était couverts d'étagères remplies de livres, bocaux, sachets et autres. Gabriel me posa sur une chaise près de la vieille table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Sur la table il y avait un vieux livre similaire à celui que j'avais dans ma poche et un chaudron. La table était même recouverte d'une longue nappe et des caisses en bois étaient disposées tout autour. Charles et Gabriel regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Tu as entendu... on est encerclé murmura Charles. Gabriel hocha la tête et me poussa sous la table. Je retins un gémissement de douleur en entendant des pas venant vers la table.

- Je savais que vous reviendriez. Vous n'auriez pas du maintenant, vous êtes cernés et vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Mais où est cette petite ingrate ? Elle n'est pas revenue avec vous. Je te l'avais dit, Gabriel, sans monnaie d'échange, on n'obtenait rien des femmes. Tu l'as ramené dans son monde et elle n'a pas voulu te suivre. Vous savez que sans elle, la prophétie tournera dans mon sens, alors, soumettez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de se battre. Deux bruits de métal qui tombent, résonnent dans la pièce. Je vis ensuite le livre qui était sur la table tout à l'heure glisser jusqu'aux pieds de Gilsbon.

- Saisissez-les. Ils seront pendus demain matin à l'aube pour montrer l'exemple.

J'entendis des pas lourds marcher vers nous et un gémissement de la part de Gabriel. Puis, la porte claqua. Je restais un moment silencieuse sans savoir quoi faire. Gabriel et Charles n'étaient plus là. Mais, j'avais toujours le livre sur moi et personne ne savait que j'étais là. J'avais peut-être une chance de les sauver finalement. Je regardai sous la nappe et ne vis personne autour de moi. Je me traînais jusqu'à la chaise où j'avais été assise et essayais de me mettre debout. Ma cheville me faisait horriblement mal. Avec des bouts de bois et de la corde je réussis à me fabriquer une attelle et je réussis à peu près à tenir debout. Je sortis le livre de ma poche et l'ouvrit. Toutes les pages étaient blanches. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'encre juste du parchemin vierge. Je restais debout à fixer le livre, désemparée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de sauver Charles et Gabriel et encore moins de moyens de trouver un remède pour la maladie. On s'était fait arnaquer. J'envoyai le livre à travers la pièce et m'effondra sur la chaise. J'étais condamnée à rester au moyen-âge et à avoir la mort de mes deux amis sur la conscience. Moyen-âge ? Mais moi, je ne viens pas du moyen-Age et je pourrais peux-être faire quelque chose avec tout ce qu'il y a là. Je me mis debout et étudia tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Je n'avais peut-être pas d'antidote mais j'avais ce qu'il me fallait pour sauver Gabriel et Charles. Je me mis debout et alla ramasser le livre que j'avais jeté. Puis je me mis au travail.

Je regardai ma montre. Il me restait moins de quatre heures pour tout. Je mis toutes mes préparations dans un grand sac et remonta le tunnel. Quand j'arrivais dans la bibliothèque du château il n'y avait aucun garde. Je saisis une épée accrochée au mur et je continuai de marcher dans les couloirs. Dans la cour, il avait installé une potence. J'avais assez d'accès pour tout installer comme c'était marqué sur le plan que j'avais trouvé. Au bout de quatre heures, j'avais fini de tout mettre en place et le soleil commençait à se lever. Je me mis en place vérifiant que la corde que j'avais préparée était bien attachée. Ma cheville continuait de me faire mal mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Gabriel et Charles arrivèrent bientôt, poussés par des soldats. Ils étaient tous les deux attachés et gardaient la tête basse. Gilsbon arriva une dizaine de minutes après, accompagné d'un grand nombre de personnes. Tout était en place. Le bourreau n'avait plus qu'à actionner la manivelle. Je sortis les deux couteaux que j'avais trouvés et me concentrais en prenant une grande inspiration. Quand le bourreau actionna la manivelle et que les trappes s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des prisonniers, j'envoyais mes couteaux qui tranchèrent les cordes. J'envoyais ensuite des fumigènes fait maison en plein centre, cela rendit la cour pleine de fumée noire. Puis je m'élançai en tenant la corde contre moi. Le vent me gifla le visage et quand je sentis le sol frôler mes pieds, je lâchai la corde. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et j'envoyai l'homme par terre grâce à une prise de judo. C'était un soldat en armure noire. Je l'assommai et couru comme je pus dans la fumée jusqu'à la potence. J'entendais des toussotements tout autour de moi, des cris de peur et de rage. Je continuais d'avancer le plus rapidement possible serrant le tissu humide contre ma bouche. Quand j'arrivai devant la potence je vis deux silhouettes masculines se lever et regarder autour d'eux en toussant. Je m'approchai encore un peu et je sus que c'était Gabriel et Charles. Je leur tendis un mouchoir humide et les pris par la main pour les emmener hors de la cour. Ils me suivirent sans effort complètement perdus dans ce brouillard noir. J'arrivais à me glisser dans le couloir et je continuais de marcher jusqu'où j'étais installée pour sauter. Je coupai la corde et ramassa le reste de mes affaires. Je m'apprêtai à redescendre quand Charles m'arrêta.

- C'était dans le livre tout ça ?

-Il n'y a rien dans le livre Charles. C'est moi qui aie fait tout ça. Et ce n'est pas fini. Coupai-je. On descendit les escaliers et on arriva dans le couloir où les soldats commençaient à affluer. Charles et Gabriel sortirent leurs épées. Je les fis reculer de quelques pas et le couloir explosa. Je partis en arrière en courant. Charles et Gabriel me suivirent sans rien dire. Je sortis le livre que j'avais ramassé et où j'avais griffonné tout mon plan. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie à la porte. A chaque fois que l'on sortait d'un couloir, il explosait. Quand on arriva devant la porte, une dizaine de soldat armés nous attendaient. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, surprise. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Gabriel et Charles échangèrent un regard et sortirent leurs épées en se jetant dans le tas. J'attrapai un arc tombé à terre et tira trois flèches tuant les soldats sur le coup. Gabriel et Charles tournèrent la tête vers moi complètement surpris, puis, leur surprise se transforma en peur et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, je sentis une lame dans mon dos et sous ma gorge. Je m'immobilisai complètement terrifiée.

- Alors, finalement, tu es venu petite gamine. Tu es donc une suicidaire, tu pensais vraiment que tes petits tours de passe-passe allaient arrêter toute une armée ? Murmura la voix de Gilsbon à mon oreille.

Je serrai les dents en restant silencieuse.

- Tu le croyais vraiment ! Mais as-tu vraiment un cerveau pour penser qu'à trois vous pourriez vaincre une armée entière.

Je regardai le plafond au-dessus de ma tête et lançai un regard à Gabriel et Charles. Un sourire gagnant s'étala sur mon visage.

- J'ai gagné Gilsbon, car on ne survivra pas tous les deux.

Sa main se raidit dans son cou et il leva la tête vers le ciel. Tout alla au ralenti. Je vis Charles essayer d'aller vers moi en hurlant,. Gabriel le tirer à l'extérieur et les gravas de pierres tombés sur nous les uns après les autres. Gilsbon me poussa sur le sol et essaya lui aussi de sortir sans succès. Je vis le livre près de moi, posa ma main couverte de sang dessus et puis je fus ébloui par une énorme lumière blanche. La fatigue gagna mon corps et je fermais les yeux plongeant dans le noir total.


End file.
